


Missing Your Touch

by lillianmmalter



Series: HM Queen Peggy [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy really misses Daniel.





	Missing Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea if I'll be able to make my first Tuesday of the month deadline for [HRH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657895/chapters/26230689) (signs point to probably not), have some smut!
> 
> Thanks to [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned) for first read through services.

When the walls of the Palace felt too restrictive, Peggy comforted herself with thoughts of her daily phone conversations with Daniel. They often lasted less than five minutes, international charges being what they were and both of them beholden to others to pay for them, but simply hearing his voice, knowing he was there across the ocean thinking of her as she was thinking of him, helped. It didn’t stop her missing him, but it helped.

Of course, there were days even hearing Daniel’s voice didn’t quench the ache for him she felt. On those days she felt tempted to shock the government men she had no doubt were tasked with listening in on their conversations lest she let anything of national importance slip to her American fiancé, damn the Duke of Windsor his precedent. On those days she missed Daniel most, Peggy resisted temptation by sheer force of will alone and fulfilled her duties impatiently, wishing only to rush to bed.

Being royal, rushing to bed wasn’t exactly rushing, per se. The next day’s schedule had to be gone over, the appropriate outfits for each event confirmed, and staff had to be officially dismissed. But eventually, finally, she was as alone as she ever got anymore, tucked properly in bed with no one the wiser about the thoughts swirling in her mind.

When she was finally certain no one was in the room anymore, Peggy rucked up the hem of her nightdress and slid her hand inside her knickers. She kept her touch light at first, just a tease. Daniel loved to tease her. He could draw out foreplay for ages, until she was shaking and dripping with lust for him, until she could barely coordinate her own limbs to reciprocate.

She imagined his careful fingers stroking her, sliding through her wet heat, barely dipping inside to gather more moisture before easing back up to flick at her button, making her gasp. His mouth would be busy elsewhere. Maybe sucking at her pulse before moving down to nip at her collarbone. She could almost feel him there, the drag of his teeth sharp against her skin, the feel of his breath a humid huff of air raising goose pimples along her neck.

Peggy tugged at the neckline of her nightdress to expose one of her breasts as she arched into her imaginary lover’s attentions. Her fingers flew over her quim, a needy rush of motion. Her other hand pinched and pulled at her bare nipple and a jolt of pleasure rushed through her.

She loved it when Daniel played with her breasts, when he stopped being careful of her and pushed her to greater heights of wanting. His teeth would scrape over the sensitive skin there, his tongue flicking over the nub of her nipple in time with the movements of his fingers before he lowered his mouth completely to suck at her, hard.

If he were here, she’d be pulling at his trousers, undoing the zipper, pushing them down. She’d grip at his cock, tugging at it, stroking it, teasing the head of it the way he liked. She’d make him gasp, and she’d gasp with him. His cock was always so hot when she held it. The feel of it in her hand always made her ache deep inside her womb like flipping a switch.

If he were really here, Peggy would bat his hand away from her quim and guide him into her, right where she wanted him, needed him, there between her spread legs.

She dipped two fingers in and tried to find that place Daniel could always find so well. She brushed against it, but the angle wasn’t right to do anything more. 

It wasn’t enough.

She couldn’t tilt her hips enough, couldn’t reach down far enough to hit it on each stroke the way Daniel could and she whined in frustration.

She wanted Daniel inside her, wanted to feel him filling her, thrusting into her in that perfect way he had. Her quim pulsed with more need just at the thought of it.

God, she missed his cock. It wasn’t prohibitively large, but it was thick and well-formed and everything she never knew she wanted in a man’s cock until she felt it inside her for the first time. And, oh, he used it so well. She wanted him to pound into her until there was nothing else, until the entire world narrowed down to the two of them moving together as one.

She switched hands, using the fingers of one to shallowly thrust into herself while the fingers of the other flew over her button again.

It was almost enough.

She thought about Daniel’s wicked mouth, his tongue as at home in her own mouth as his by now. She longed to kiss him, rough and dirty, panting into each other as much as kissing. She thrust wantonly into her own hands, as close to his hands as she could get, faster and faster until finally she came with a shudder.

Peggy frigged herself a few moments longer as she came down until it got to be too much. Daniel could sometimes get her off again right away, but she could never quite manage it herself. It always felt like too much of an overindulgence.

Peggy lay panting for a few minutes, limbs flung wide. It wasn’t the best orgasm she’d given herself, and had nothing on the ones she managed with Daniel in the flesh, but it would do for now.

As her breath slowed, her awareness of the rest of the world creeped in. The clock on the mantel ticked merrily. A dove cooed somewhere outside her window. The rushing echo of her own heartbeat was the only one she could hear.

The emptiness of the room around her felt wrong. 

If he were here, Daniel might tease her for her unladylike sprawl, might make a comment that would prompt her to push the boundaries of his refractory period. 

But he wasn’t here.

Peggy sighed and closed her eyes.

Was it tempting fate to count down the days before she could see him again? Peggy didn’t know. She’d certainly go mad, though, if she attempted to count down the nights before she was able to hold him in her arms again.

Peggy righted her nightclothes and rolled on her side away from the damp spot she’d made.

Tomorrow was another day, which was one day closer to seeing Daniel again whether she counted more carefully than that or not. That would have to be enough for now.

She fell into an unrestful sleep.


End file.
